


The Perfect Host?

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Claiming, Clit biting, Clit rubbing and sucking, Crying, Doctor Julian Devorak makes a surprise appearance, Dom!Valdemar (Mmmmh yes please), Egg Laying, Emotional Sex, Everyone in their right mind knows that Valdemar is not human but we'd still fuck them am I rite?, Excessive explanation of the female anaotmy, Fingering, First Orgasm, Fluff, Giving birth to Valdemar's spawn, Glove Kink, Gynecologist Valdemar?, Hand Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting?, Loss of Virginity, Maybe a little kissing?, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mentions of dead or dying animals in chapter 3 paragraph 16, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Piss kink?, Plot twist: Valdemar actually has feelings, Pregnancy, Pussy eating Valdemar, Saying I Love You, Sex ed with Valdemar, Smut, Squirting, Valdemar knows their shit, admiring, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: Massive shoutout to knottedprince for this beautiful idea. They wrote a story called Qua-eggs-tor Valdemar and I just fell in love with the concept and had to write my own!Basically the reader has a vagina and they are a virgin and they get aroused every time they see Doctor Valdemar and have no idea what is happening to their body so they ask them for help and Valdemar just so happened to be looking for the perfect host...





	1. We have a problem. (NSFW pussy eating Valdemar with a chance of sexual education)

**Author's Note:**

> Massive shoutout to knottedprince for this beautiful idea. They wrote a story called Qua-eggs-tor Valdemar and I just fell in love with the concept and had to write my own! (Yes I put this twice, they're amazing)
> 
> AN: Okay I know that Valdemar's gender is never specified in the novel because they're obviously not human and I myself don't see them as any gender but somehow I manage to misgender them in every other sentence while writing this and if I accidentally write male pronouns for them I am so sorry.

You had been Valdemar's apprentice for a while now and in some weird way you really enjoyed assisting them in their work, whatever it was, you liked being of service. It was two months ago since you started working with them and you started getting fairly comfortable around them, or as comfortable as you could get around such a cold eccentric being. In the beginning you were constantly making mistakes and that was from lack of trust in them. You were genuinely afraid of them when you met them for the first time. That pale green face, red eyes and sharp teeth. Everything about their look just screamed danger, but now their look only amused you. Those white paper horns on their head, their wicked smile and their laugh. Oh how you adored that laugh.

Since you'd gotten so comfortable around them you were making progress in your work as well as theirs, they'd give you countless of compliments throughout the day every time you succeeded. It was one day however when you started to get concerned about your health. Every time you met them your face would get hot and your stomach would ache and you couldn't understand why. Sometimes your lower abdomen even tingled and to top it all off your panties would be slick with clear liquid at the end of each day, clearly your own doing. 

You decided to give whatever was happening to you a week or so before you would start to get concerned and oh boy was that week long and hard. Finally on a dark and gloomy night you were in your chambers reading, having already left Valdemar for the day, the tingling in your lower abdomen had started again. You whined. There was a sentence in the book you were reading that reminded you of your superior and it was driving you crazy. The book was complete fiction, mainly about different kind of monster stories but the sentence  _ They grabbed her with their long slender hands, their bony fingers wrapping around her wrist before pulling her along with them into the darkness,  _ lit a fire inside you. Such a simple sentence made you soak your panties in that clear liquid that had been troubling you all week. You had had enough. You were going to go see if your superior had any idea what was going on with your body. You closed your book before going over to your cabinet to grab a clean pair of underwear to bring with you if they'd find a solution to your problem.

Valdemar was still working just as hard as they always do when you arrived. The must never sleep as you only ever saw them here, working. 

"You are back?" Valdemar says coldly, not even bothering to look up from their notes. "Yes, Doctor" You say as you walk towards them where they sat behind their desk. "How may I help you at such a time?" Valdemar asks you, this time they put their pen down and look up at you with those red eyes of theirs, their expression fairly neutral. "I uh-I have a problem, or at least I think I have a problem, I'm not sure" You say, grabbing your elbow, looking down at your superior. "And what kind of a problem might that be? One that requires medical attention?" Valdemar asks you, leaning back in their chair as they cross their arms over their chest, looking at you from head to toe. "I think so" You say hesitantly, you've never seen them angry but you've always feared of angering them. 

Valdemar stands up from their chair and walks over to their medical table. "Can you describe your problem?" Valdemar asks as they look at you from the table. "I uh, there's this aching in my stomach and sometimes my lower abdomen tingles" You start and Valdemar encourages you to continue while they click the stirrups that were hanging on the sides of the table into place, for you to put your legs in. "After the tingling this clear liquid will leak out of me" You say, your heart hammering against your ribcage in fear of Valdemar being disgusted with you but they've seen the worst things so that calmed you down a little bit. "I see" Valdemar says turning around and looking down at you, suddenly wearing their mask, they were a lot taller than you. 

"Remove your pants and underwear and get on the table, let me have a look" Valdemar says moving to stand at the side of the table, waiting for you to proceed. You swallow as you maintain eye contact with them and grab the edges of your pants before pulling them down. You step out of them before removing your underwear too. You fold them before looking back up at Valdemar who was looking down at the table. "Where do I put these?" You squeak out, your face red as you walk over to them with your folded clothes. "Since the table is quite cold we can put them underneath your buttocks so you won't be too uncomfortable" Valdemar says, smiling behind their mask as they offer you their hand. 

They kindly help you onto the table and place your clothes under your butt so your butt won't get cold. Your lower abdomen starts tingling when they grab your legs and place them into the stirrups on each side. The stirrups were cold and you grimace at the sensation and you watch as Valdemar puts a finger up to their mouth to shush you. "It won't be cold for long" Valdemar says, having a seat on a chair so they are now at eye level with your heat. 

"Please, tell me again what the problem was, when it happens and what you think causes it" Valdemar says getting closer to your heat, so close that if they wouldn't be wearing that mask you would've been able to feel their warm breath. "My face gets really hot, my stomach aches, my lower abdomen tingles and this clear liquid comes out and-!" You say before you're stopped abruptly when Valdemar starts pressing on your inner thighs making you let out another squeak. "Do continue" They say as they grab you folds and open you up completely. 

"Oh god, UHM... it always happens when I'm around you and when I think about you, when you aren't around and when my mind is clear this doesn't happen" You say swallowing before holding your breath, waiting eagerly for their answer, this confession making your symptoms even worse and you could feel yourself starting to leak. You feel as if Valdemar knows you are holding your breath and swipes their gloved finger up your slit making you let out that breath. You curse them under your breath and breathe deeply.

"Do you think of me often?" Valdemar asks as they swirl their finger around the top of your heat before moving their finger down and sticking their finger into you. "What??!" You shout at them, mainly because their finger is suddenly inside of you where nothing has been before. "You heard me. Do you think of me often?" Valdemar says coldly and you swallow again. "I try not to but sometimes my mind just wanders and some things just remind me of you" You say and you thought your face was going to burn off. "Do you know what is happening to my body?" You whine at them and suddenly they start making a come here motion with their finger.

"I do know what is happening to your body" Valdemar says as they continue to finger you. "Well?" You shout at them, maybe a bit too loudly but Valdemar didn't seem to mind. "My Dear. What you are experiencing is called arousal" Valdemar says as they suddenly press their thumb on top of something at top of your slit. "Arousal comes in many different forms but the most common symptoms are blushing, tingling in the lower abdomen and your vagina starts making discharge, more specifically arousal fluid. That is the clear liquid you are referring to" Valdemar says as they continue to finger you and rub you making you clench, squeezing their fingers making them let out a deep sigh behind their mask. "A perfect host" Valdemar mutters under their breath before sighing once more.

"I didn't catch that..." You say hesitantly but suddenly Valdemar's hand speeds up and they finger you and rub you faster making you scream and a knot starts forming in your lower abdomen. No, it felt like a warm spring just winding and winding in your lower abdomen before suddenly the heat spreads and you grab the table as you throw your head back gasping for breath. Valdemar continues their assault before stopping after a few moments and retreating their fingers. 

"Please do not tell me that was your first orgasm" Valdemar says standing up like nothing had happened to wipe their gloves on something. "Please do that again" You say breathlessly making Valdemar stop dead in their tracks. "I beg your pardon?" Valdemar says turning around and storming back to the table and leaning over you. "Please do that again, I have never experienced such euphoria" You say, high on the unfamiliar feeling as you grab at their skirt, pulling at it on emphasis. Valdemar looks down at you, their red eyes boring into yours as you continue to pull at their skirt. "Please" You whine and Valdemar was shocked at the way you were acting, you weren't usually this submissive and needy.

But alas, Valdemar doesn't have to be told twice because they’re back at your heat in a blink of an eye and you can't even process it until you feel something warm and wet slide up your slit followed by a loud guttural groan. A few more licks and a suck on your folds before Valdemar groans again and you could feel the vibrations from the groan. "Oh! Oh! Doctor! What on earth are you doing?" You moan as you grab the table. "You begged me to give you another orgasm and so I will" Valdemar says in between breaths before they start licking you again. 

"I have no idea what an orgasm is but you just keep on doing whatever you are doing" You moan but that moan soon turns into a whine as Valdemar retreats their face from your heat. "Are you a virgin? Oh god, please tell me you are a virgin?" Valdemar says breathing hard as they stand up from their chair again and move to the side of the table so they can look you in the eye. "What is a virgin?" You ask them, breathing just as hard, harder even as the sight of them  _ aroused _ you even more. 

The contained and collected doctor was now a flustered mess, their mask hanging from one ear at the side of their face, their eyes had changed color and were heavy lidded, their mouth was slightly agape as their lips shivered. "What is a virgin, Doctor?" You ask them a second time, swallowing hard as you watch as their eyelids close and flutter for a moment, hiding their mahogany colored eyes as their mouth continued to shiver before the corners of their mouth turning upwards and their eyes open again. 

"A virgin is someone who has not had any sexual relations with anyone before, some people think it is when the phallus has entered the vagina and the hymen has been broken making the possessor of the vagina bleed but that is just an excuse to push aside the fact that the one with the vagina was not ready for the intercourse physically" Valdemar says shivering while they look over your body. "I must be a virgin then, I have never had something in me before, I haven't even seen a phallus before" You say as Valdemar's eyes find yours again. "Not anymore" Valdemar says giving you the wickedest smile you've ever seen, followed with a head tilt and their eyes peering down at you. 

You swallow hard and whimper as Valdemar puts a clean gloved hand on your cheek to make sure you can not escape their smile. "P-please" You beg again and Valdemar's expression changes slightly, their cheeks become redder, their eyes become relaxed and half lidded and the mahogany in their eyes becomes deeper. "As you wish" Valdemar say with a slow blink of their eyes, their eyelids were like wings on a beautiful bird. You hold your breath once again as Valdemar moves back to their chair. 

"If I'm not mistaken you know nothing about the female anatomy?" Valdemar asks you as they lean in and inhale your scent, that was your time to shiver. "Absolutely nothing" You breathe out confidently as Valdemar opens up your folds with both of their hands, as precisely as possible. "Well you're in luck then. I have spent years studying the female anatomy, especially the vagina, the most interesting part..." Valdemar says sighing and you feel their warm breath on your heat. "Would you like a lesson?" Valdemar asks you, licking their lips, never taking their eyes off your aching vagina. "Sure, why not... If it involves another orgasm I'm up for it" You say laughing to ease the mood a bit.

"Let us start then" Valdemar says making you swallow yet again. "What I'm holding onto here" Valdemar says tightening their grip on your folds and pulling at them a bit. "These are called  _ labia minora _ , you can also call them folds if you want" Valdemar says before licking the inside of each of them. "Next comes your  _ vulva vestibule _ or just vulva for short, that is what you could call the front of your vagina. Your vagina is what connects the vulva and the cervix together" Valdemar says licking somewhere really close to your slit making you moan. "Next comes the  _ urethral opening _ , your piss hole to be exact" Valdemar says before sticking their skilled tongue on the hole and giving it a twirl. 

"Next comes my personal favorite.  _ The clitoris. _ You can call it clit for short" Valdemar says before swirling their tongue on the tiny bump above your opening and taking it into their mouth to suck on it, making jolts of electricity shoot to your core. "Haaaahhh, so this is where the magic happens?" You ask them as they continue to suck on your clit before letting go of it with a smack. "Most vagina possessors can orgasm when their clitorises are stimulated but only a few can orgasm internally, when their g-spot is stimulated" Valdemar says as they slide a finger into you. "It takes a certain skill to locate it, it is often a different pattern then the rest and the possessor has to tell the one giving the orgasm if they are on the right track or not, let us give it a try shall we?" Valdemar says as they slide their finger experimentally (Probably just to make things more interesting) inside you before settling on a spot and pressing on it making you moan. "Found it" Valdemar says proudly and taps on it making you moan again. 

"So, this tube here" Valdemar says sliding their finger in and out of you as they speak. "This is the vagina and this is the cervix" Valdemar says sliding it all the way in before it can't go in any further. "This is the cervix" Valdemar says again as they swirl their finger around inside of you on some circular surface before stopping their swirling somewhere in the middle on it and pressing a little further into you but their finger stops almost immediately. There appears to be a tight hole in it's way. "This is the entrance to the cervix, if you were to reproduce the sperm would go in there and the man would impregnate you" Valdemar says retreating their finger half way but stops to press on your g-spot again. 

"It's getting late and I have to get back to work. One more orgasm and then you should go back to your chambers" Valdemar says tapping your g-spot again. "Mmmh, yes, sure, whatever you want" You say before moaning as they start tapping on your g-spot again repetitively, making you let out a long groan. Valdemar leans down to suck on your clit while fingering you hard and fast and before you know it you feel that warmth again but it was a different kind of warmth somehow. It was almost as of you had to urinate but you didn't need to and you weren't trying to. Valdemar however stands up from their chair and put one hand on your lower abdomen, locating your g-spot on the outside. (Don't ask me how they did that but it's a thing)

Valdemar then proceeds to keep sucking on your clit while tapping on your g-spot in an inhumane pace all while pressing down on your g-spot from above. "No Doctor! No, Valdemar stop! No you're going to make me piss myself!" You yell at them as that idea pops into your head, of you pissing in front of Valdemar. The thought is what drives your orgasm and you forget how to breathe as you stiffen while the ecstasy shoots through your lower body and you feel yourself gush around Valdemar's fingers who groans loudly as you do. 

"I-I told you to sto-" You try but you are cut short as Valdemar starts slurping on your juices on your heat and on the table before stopping. "I. Do. What. I. Want. Always." Valdemar says sternly before biting you clit gently with their razor sharp teeth making you shut up immediately and gasp at the new sensation. "Okay, okay, you win!" You say gasping and they let go of your clit before standing up from their chair and walking away. They are very quick however and are back with you in a few moments with a clean and warm wet cloth to wipe your nether regions. 

"Thank you, Doctor" You say swallowing as they finish wiping you and they stand up again to put it away. "You made me piss myself" You tell them annoyed and they chuckle. "Stop laughing" You say punching their arm gently. (You would've punched their shoulder but their so big UGH OWO) "You made me wet my pants" You say grabbing your piss stained pants and showing them. "That's not piss my dear. That is squirt" Valdemar says proudly before giving you an extremely smug look as if they had just proved you wrong. (They did but you know) "What’s squirt?" You ask them as you take out your clean underwear from your shirt pocket and put them on. "It's a similar substance as the arousal fluid but it's in liquid form, literally speaking" Valdemar says as they leave, you alone again. "And how am I supposed to get back home if I'm not wearing pants?" You shout after them but you are met with silence. 

You shake your head and roll your eyes but Valdemar comes back with a skirt, similar to what they are wearing. "Here, you can wear this but when you get home you take it off and fold it neatly. You will bring it back tomorrow, do not get it dirty. This skirt is from my own personal wardrobe, and the shortest I could find" Valdemar says opening up the skirt and kneeling in front of you to help you into it. You place your hands on their shoulders hesitantly, stepping into the skirt before they raise themselves up again and pull the skirt up your body. "How's this?" Valdemar asks you as they tie it as high as needed so it won't drag across the ground when you walk. 

"It’s fine I think, thank you" You say smiling at them before you throw your arms around their waist and you bury your face in their chest. You however realize what you're doing and you are quick to let go of them to apologize. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that, after those orgasms, something must be different" You say quickly, looking around the room to find any more reasons to add to your "case" but in reality you just really wanted to use the opportunity to thank them. Valdemar however surprises you by pulling you in for a hug, sliding one of their hands across your back to pull you into them whereas the other hand rests on your head. It takes you a few moments to realize what is happening but when you finally come to your senses you hug them back. You sigh into their chest and somehow decide to inhale their scent as they start stroking your head. They smelled like rain in the spring time. 

You let go at the same time before sharing a look. "I will see you tomorrow, do not forget to bring back my skirt" Valdemar says returning to their desk while you grabbed your pants and dirty underwear before leaving them for tonight.


	2. Problem set aside, it's time to get pregnant (NSFW Valdemar will lay eggs inside of you and you will enjoy every second of it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight dubious consent in this in some form...

Some time has passed since your encounter with Valdemar but your arousal would not be seized. They were very happy about getting their skirt back and returned to work like nothing at happened and somewhere deep inside you it made you ache. You wanted them to notice you. You wanted them to treat you differently since your examination. You wanted them to give you the same pleasure as before. You wanted them to hold you. You wanted them to educate you more on your own body. You. Wanted. Them. So after giving it another week of avoiding the topic you decided to confront them about it. It was just a regular night like always, you were putting your things away ready to go home for the day and leave Valdemar behind to work when they suddenly bring the topic up themselves.

"Do you remember our encounter a few nights ago?" Valdemar asks you, leaning back in their chair with their feet propped up on their desk. "I do" You say closing your own personal drawer before walking over to them, blushing hard. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" Valdemar asks, looking at you while twirling a pen with their long slender fingers. You shiver as you walk over to them, watching their gloved hands intently. "What do you mean what are my thoughts on the matter? Anything specific you'd like me to tell you?" You say after a long pause of you admiring their hands. "What I am asking you is would you be interested in doing something like that again?" Valdemar asks before gently biting the edge of their pen while watching you intently. You shudder a breath and your knees buckle slightly as you grab their desk, noticing the amusement dancing across their face when they notice the affect they have on you. 

"I'd do anything to have such an euphoric experience with you again" You say almost whining and your eyes widen slightly when you notice the color change in Valdemar's eyes. "How amusing" Valdemar says smugly as they take their feet off their desk and stand up. You look up at Valdemar with pleading eyes, afraid they might be making fun of you as they walk over to your side of the desk. "I happen to be thinking of the exact same thing" Valdemar says, putting their gloved hand on your cheek and giving you a wicked smile. You thought you were going to faint, you weren't used to getting your way, ever. "Really?" You ask them before swallowing dryly.

"Yes my dear" Valdemar says as their eyes become heavy lidded with what you assumed was arousal. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" You ask them but they move their hand from your cheek to put a finger on your lips. "The real question is-" Valdemar starts while easing their finger into your mouth making you part your lips, accepting it into your mouth obediently. "Are you sure you want to do this with _me_?" Valdemar asks you, tilting their head to the right, their grin widening even more. You grab their wrist and pull their finger out of your mouth to speak. "I just told you that I wanted you but yet you still question me, why?" You ask them, and notice a blush appear on their face. "Even if I weren't _human_?" Valdemar says as their eyes close and their lips form a simpler smirk then before, their lips twitching in excitement. "What?" You ask them and their eyes snap open, the mahogany in their eyes burning into your soul. 

"You heard me" Valdemar says sternly while tugging their hand from yours. "I am no where near human darling" Valdemar says before letting out a chilling chuckle. "I don't understand" You say, seriously questioning what in the world you were hearing. "There is nothing to understand really. I am a non earthly being" Valdemar says shrugging before walking over to their table as if to finish tidying up. "Okay let's do it. I'm all yours" You say following them to the table. "How wonderful" Valdemar says grabbing your wrist before pulling you into them. You hitch a breath as you notice a slight bulge on the front Valdemar's apron as you're pulled into them. 

"Oh you noticed? You certainly did not notice it last time" Valdemar says sliding their hands around your back and squeezing you tightly so their erection? pushes into your stomach. "I must've been too focused on something else, now I'm only focused on one thing" You tell them, flustered and to escape their intense stare you bury your face in their chest. "Oh, you mean this old thing?" Valdemar says letting go of you and grabbing the bulge on the front of their apron. "I feel strangely drawn to it" You say watching as they massage it gently. Valdemar hums as they place their hand holding their bulge on your shoulder. 

"Be my guest and get down on your knees, let us introduce the two of you before the real fun starts" Valdemar says chuckling softly and you drop down onto your knees without being told twice. You sit back on your heels as you watch them bend over and grab their skirts to lift them up so they won't be in the way. You watch their long black boots appear before their lime green thighs are revealed. They were slim like the rest of them. You followed the skirt as it moved up and your eyes settled on a unfamiliar thing. It was long, lime green and thick. Very thick indeed and you started to tingle while imagining this inside of you. "Getting excited already are we?" Valdemar asks you revealing their sharp teeth and their erection throbs. You let out a nervous laugh looking from them and their phallus.

There was no way that was going to fit, and it was the thickest at the base. "Do you need some help dear?" Valdemar asks you, smirking while tilting their head to the side. "Yes please" You say, swallowing and their erection throbs again. "Oh how I have waited for this" Valdemar says groaning loudly before getting closer to you. "Get up on your knees darling" Valdemar says and you do. "Lick your lips" Valdemar says sliding one hand into your hair and the other goes to grab the base of their phallus. You lick your lips before opening up your mouth, there was really no other reason for someone to put their dick in your face then for this so you improvised. 

"Good, good, good, now suck on it" Valdemar says closing their eyes as they feed you their cock while letting their head loll back slightly. Like their smell they also tasted like rain and you start by trying to fit the whole thing in your mouth making you gag around them but you kept going, not wanting to disappoint them. Valdemar groans, clearly pleased with your work even though you have no idea what you are doing. You get a bit more accustomed to the foreign feeling in your mouth and throat with each bob, reducing your gagging, even tough that was Valdemar's favorite part. "Alright, you just relax now" Valdemar says as they grab the back of your head with both hands and start thrusting. 

You gag around them, making the most disgusting gagging and gurgling sounds as you move your hands to grab the back of their thighs, just to make yourself more sturdy. The creature above you groans as you gag around them, drool dripping down your chin and tears leaking out of your eyes and you enjoyed every second of it. You weren't fully aware of it yet but being used like this by someone was your new favorite thing, especially if it was Valdemar doing it to you. With a sudden pop Valdemar pulls out of you and you use the new found opportunity to breathe, cough and spit out the saliva that went down the wrong way.

"I enjoyed that very much, and I sense that you did to. From the arousal fluid you are producing, I can smell it" Valdemar says before dropping their skirts back down and offering you their hand. You look up at them and then at their hand and you wipe your mouth before taking it and allowing them to help you up. "Come on, let me take you to my chambers" Valdemar says raising their hand that is holding your hand and twirling you around as you two were dancing. You yelp as they catch you before leading you over to their room. 

Everything in their room was blood red aside from their brown bed frame and desk. Their mattress, covers and pillows were red too. Valdemar escorts you inside before closing the door behind the two of you. They leave you standing there, in the middle of their room while they go and prepare the bed. Preparing in their mind was just moving the pillows around a bit, their bed looked unusually comfortable for such a cold being. You look around their room, anxious for what is to come and they don't think there's anything wrong with making you wait a little bit. 

Luckily there wasn't much to prepare on the bed and before you know it you are snapped out of whatever trance you were in to a cold gloved hand grabbing yours. You jump at the sudden intrusion and look up at the smiling creature before they twirl you. You knew some animals had mating dances and / or rituals but you weren't aware of humans having a specific mating dance. Was this perhaps their way of a mating dance, they didn't look like they were aware of what they were doing, they just did it, twirling you around the room as if you guys were dance partners. Valdemar had now placed one of their hands around your waist while you subconsciously put your free hand on their waist too, you couldn't reach their shoulder. Valdemar of course didn't need to impress you any further, you were theirs the moment you came into their life or they into yours. 

"Why are we dancing?" You ask them after building up the courage to ask them what the hell they were doing. "What?" Valdemar says stopping and looking down at you before jumping and letting go of you. They had no idea what they were doing. "Was this a mating dance for your species?" You ask them and they start blushing. "Nonsense, whatever made you think that _my_ species had a mating dance?"

Valdemar asks you even though you were right, this was a mating dance and Valdemar knew that you knew it. They didn't want to admit it but they hadn't had a mate in such a long time, not since they arrived to Earth centuries ago. They were so excited about having a mate for the first time in a while that they didn't know what they were doing. 

"You don't need to impress me more then you already have" You say full on hugging them tightly. Valdemar thought they were going to melt. Never in their life had they felt so loved? Was it love they were feeling? They didn't know. They were always treated badly by everyone and they had come to accept it which led to them continuing their vulgar experiments on people. They knew that the experiments were bad but they were treated badly either way and oh did they enjoy those procedures.

" _My mate_ " Valdemar says hugging you back just as tightly, cradling your head in their arms and even leaning down to kiss your hair. You hug them for a few moments before you pull away at the same time. "I will tell you what, you, my little lady. You get on the bed now and I will dim the lights a bit, I understand that is to make some sort of a mood" Valdemar says before leaving to dim the lights and you crawl onto the bed. You get comfortable on the pillows behind you and watch as Valdemar gets closer to the bed again. You watch as they start by removing their apron before unbuttoning their uniform, starting at the front after removing their beetle ornament. You watch as they lay the beetle and apron gently on a dresser before finishing unbuttoning their uniform. They fold their coat before removing the skirt underneath. 

After folding their skirt you watch as they proceed to remove their long black gloves. "No!" You shout at them making them jump. "Pardon?" They say stopping and looking over you. "Please keep them on" You almost whine as you look from them, their gloves and their phallus. "You want me to keep my gloves on?" Valdemar asks you just to be sure. "Please" You say whining and squeezing your thighs together making Valdemar smirk. "As you wish" They say closing their eyes momentarily before opening them up again to bend down and remove their boots. 

You watch them intently as they put their boots aside before turning to you. They we're tall and slim, but not boney, just like you had imagined them. You couldn't wait to touch them all over. "Are you ready my dear?" Valdemar asks you while walking over to the bed before crawling onto it and on top of you, licking their lips. "I've been ready since our first encounter" You breathe out and you felt like your body was on fire. Valdemar slides their cold thighs underneath your and you shiver at the chilly feeling. Your breathing quickens as they run their gloved hands up your sides to tease you, enjoying when you squirmed from their cold gloves. 

"What are you waiting for? Stick it in me" You whine as you cover your face with your hands, spreading your legs even further in anticipation. "A little impatient are we? We do have all night" Valdemar says before letting out a chilling laugh. "I can't wait any longer" You say breathing even harder as their cold glove moves down your stomach and to your dripping wet cunt. "You will take no more of what I give you" Valdemar says easily sliding two long fingers into you making you groan. "Haaahh, of-of course" You say hitching a breath as they slide their fingers all the way in before resting the heel of their hand against your clit, allowing you to rut against it, getting yourself off on their gloved hand. 

"Look at you, so desperate, so needy, so sensitive" Valdemar growls before retreating their hand, leaving you wanting a lot more. You whine but look down at what they are doing. They're glazing their phallus with your slick, for more comfort. You bite your lower lip as you hear them hitch a breath and the two of you make eye contact. "Please" You whine and Valdemar doesn't waste any time to stick themselves into you, filling you to the brim. You squirm underneath them as they stretch you wide and they wrap long fingers around your neck to keep you in place. 

"Damn, you Doctor. You feel heavenly" You wheeze out as you let your eyes roll back into your skull, making Valdemar growl. "I have not laid with a human before, you are my first" Valdemar says using their other hand to rub your clit. "You are going to stay completely still now, will you not my little mate?" Valdemar says pulling out of you partially before thrusting back in gently. You let out a long groan as they start thrusting very gently to let you get accustomed to their size. You were surprised that Valdemar could fit their phallus inside of you, it wasn't all the way inside as it was considerably thicker at the base, of course it wouldn't fit. 

Valdemar keeps a firm hold on your neck as they rub your clit all while thrusting very gently. "I am serious when I tell you to stay completely still, this requires concentration" Valdemar says keeping a steady pace and you giggle, thinking they're being over dramatic. Just as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you, you feel Valdemar's phallus convulse inside of you and you feel something long and pointy start to probe your cervix. "Doctor, what are you doing?" You wheeze out as you feel a gush of slick inside of you and Valdemar sticks whatever is in there through your cervix. 

"Stay still my mate, I do not want to hurt you" Valdemar says closing their eyes and sighing before you feel something slip up their phallus inside of you and that same thing plops through your cervix after a few moments. You gasp at the size of it, it didn't hurt but it did stretch. "Valdemar!" You cry out in fright, as much as their hold on your neck allows you as your tears start to spill. "Calm down darling, my slick has a numbing affect so it should not hurt as the cervix is not made to expand except during child birth, even then it is not supposed to stretch it just does. You should not feel a thing, only the stretching of my eggs" Valdemar says calmly, eyes still closed as their eggs continue to move from their phallus and up through your cervix. 

You wanted to scream but you were too distracted because when the next egg pops into you, you orgasm. The feeling of their eggs, slipping in one after another was horrifying but extremely arousing at the same time. When your orgasm hit you, you started crying. Not because you didn't want this but because you felt disgusting for enjoying this, you loved the feeling of their eggs slipping inside and you never wanted it to end, but you felt the guilt creeping up on you. What was everyone going to think? Having sexual intercourse with Valdemar was one thing but having sexual intercourse and be impregnated by a thing that wasn't human, you were frightened that people would find out and think of you as a freak. 

Valdemar stops their egg laying for a few moments to comfort you. " _My mate_ , why are you crying. I thought you wanted this" Valdemar says sadly as they move their hand from your neck to wipe away your tears. "I do want this, what is everyone going to think? They are going to think of me as a freak with a full belly of eggs" You say as the tears stream down your face and you look up at Valdemar but you couldn't see them as your tears clouded your vision. "As long as what you like does not hurt anyone you should do what you want. Those people do not have a say in this matter on what is right or wrong. You wanted this and you will get it wether they like it or not. Their opinion does not matter. You are my mate and if they hurt my mate, I _will_ hurt them" Valdemar says sincerely and you wanted to cry even more as you didn't think such kind words could come from the creature's mouth. 

You wipe away your tears with Valdemar's help and you thought you we're going to start crying again from the look they were giving you. Their brow was furrowed and their eyes had changed color again, no they weren't red or mahogany. They were the color of a deep purple, blinking as they watched you. You were at loss for words but you didn't need words to express your love for them. 

" _Kiss me_ " You said sniffling and they do. 

They lean over you while sliding their hand to the back of your head while the other steadied them on the bed before pressing your lips together. You catch their lips as you put both of your hands on their cheeks to keep them there. You had never kissed anyone before but your instinct fueled your request and Valdemar made sure their teeth didn't get in the way of their kisses. Their lips were thin but their kisses were nice, little pecks to start with before evolving into something more intimate. Long, passionate kisses that made your stomach do flips. 

Valdemar pulls away after a few moments to allow you to breath and removes your hands from their face. "Are you alright dear?" Valdemar asks you, tilting their head before kissing your hands. "Yes, thank you. I feel alright to continue" You say swallowing and wishing that they'd keep going. And they do. They let go of your hands with a one last kiss and you let them lay at your sides, you might need to grab the sheets later. Valdemar's phallus comes back to life and you feel the eggs slide into you, one after another. They smile at you, satisfied that you are enjoying this as much as they were. 

"Have you done this before?" You ask them as you start rubbing your clit. "I have, once" Valdemar says looking down at you. "It was my first and last mate until you came along. They were the same species as me and they died when we escaped from our planet" Valdemar says sighing and you notice a slight bulge on your stomach. "I'm sorry for bringing that up" You say watching your stomach rise as you are filled with their eggs. "It is alright" Valdemar says and replaces your hand with theirs and start rubbing you. You moan as they do and put a hand on your stomach.

If you pushed down on your stomach you could feel the eggs move around inside of you. "This feels so good" You whine as you feel your orgasm approaching making you clench around them so the eggs have a harder time slipping inside but then they start piling up at your entrance. "Doctor I'm not sure if I can take any more" You whine as you clench harder making Valdemar groan. "You will take what I give you, mate. There is a lot of space left inside of you, relax now" Valdemar says and you hitch a breath before relaxing your muscles, finally allowing the eggs through.

About 6 eggs shoot inside of you, one after another and that is what pushes you over the edge. Your body stiffens as you orgasm and you forget how to breath. Valdemar keeps rubbing you to let you finish but you have to push their hand away as the pleasure was turning onto overstimulation. "Damn you doctor" You say gasping for breath, making Valdemar smirk. "What? Do you not like getting filled like this?" Valdemar asks you as their smirk turns into a wide toothy grin. "Oh I love it, I just think I love you too" You say, not really realizing what you are saying and Valdemar was on the same page as you. 

"You love... me...too?" Valdemar asks you as a dozen of eggs force their way through your cervix. "Is that wrong?" You ask as you try recover from the group of eggs that had just pushed inside but they are soon followed by more. "No, I just did not think you were capable of loving me, since we are technically not meant to mate" Valdemar says and you gasp as more eggs force their way through. "But I do love you, mating is a very intimate thing, especially on my own planet. I know you humans like to mate like rabbits" Valdemar says laughing, making you squirm, you loved that laugh of theirs. 

"Just a few more eggs darling and then will turn you around" Valdemar says and you shudder at the thought of moving when this is over, your stomach had bulged so much, it looked as if you had been pregnant for 4 months. "This time I don't think I can take any more, please doctor, I'm so full" You say whining making Valdemar shudder and even more eggs slip inside. "Just a few more, you are doing perfect" Valdemar says shuddering even more making you whine in response. "Such a perfect mate" Valdemar says as the last of their eggs slip inside and you cum again, only from being filled to the brim. 

"My perfect little mate loves getting filled with _my_ eggs, yesss.... what a perfect mate" Valdemar mutters to themselves as they feel your vagina quiver around their phallus. "Now, I am going to have you turn around and get on your knees for me" Valdemar says after a few moments before pulling out of you, their phallus dripping with juices. "I don't think I can" You tell them, the eggs had made you so heavy you found it difficult to move. "Worry not, I will help you my dear" Valdemar says grabbing your arms gently and pulling you up into a sitting position. 

"Turn around for me" Valdemar says as they help you turn on the bed, your massive belly making it extremely hard. When you had finally turned around you feel Valdemar at your back, sliding their hands across your stomach and squeezing it. "So full and perfect" Valdemar whispers warmly into your ear as they press themselves against your backside before grabbing your stomach and wiggling it so their eggs start moving around inside of you. You moan at the foreign feeling and Valdemar helps you get down on your hands and knees, your belly weighing you down. 

"Now comes the fun part" Valdemar says as they start stroking down your back with their gloved hands making you arch your back into their touch. "God damn it Doctor, please put it in again" You say as your thighs quiver and you grab the sheets below you. Valdemar chuckles as they start stroking their phallus a bit, enjoying your eagerness. " _Breed me_ " You whine as you lower your front half down as your arms were getting tired. Valdemar growls at the sight before them, so eager, so submissive, so needy. Ready for their seed. 

"Please" You whine loudly into the mattress, snapping Valdemar out of whatever trance they were in. Valdemar grabs your hips and guides their phallus into your waiting cunt. You groan into the mattress as they impale you and you feel them move one of their hands to your clit again, to make sure you were enjoying this as much as they were. "It is getting late and you have been so obedient and good to me tonight, now I am going to fertilize my eggs and give you one last orgasm" Valdemar says as they start thrusting into you while rubbing your clit. 

You scream into the mattress as they start rubbing your clit again, still weak from your last orgasm and you gush around them. Valdemar was so ecstatic for this to be happening that before you knew it they're thrusting into you at an inhuman pace, leaving you a shaking mess beneath them. Valdemar had to restrain themselves from releasing at that moment, they wanted to do it while you did. They didn't need to wait long though because you were already so close. "My mate, please raise yourself, I need to...-you need to show me your neck" Valdemar says slowing down the pace as you struggle to raise yourself on your weak hands. 

"Yes that is it, such a good girl" Valdemar says leaning over you as you struggle to keep the weight of yourself, their eggs and them up, even though they were only leaning on you a little bit. "For you doctor, anything for you" You say groaning as they start thrusting again while still rubbing your clit. You felt as if you were about to burst if you wouldn't cum soon. Valdemar shudders at your words and you squeeze their phallus on emphasis.

"I love you Valdemar" You whine as you feel your orgasm approaching from endless thrusting and rubbing and you feel as if Valdemar's phallus gets bigger and they sink their needle sharp teeth into your neck making you scream. You orgasm hard around their phallus and you feel as if it gets thicker and starts pumping you full of their seed. Valdemar doesn't release your neck until you're both shaking in ecstasy. They carefully release your neck and lick the mark they had just given you and you shudder as you struggle to keep yourself up.

Your arms finally give and you let your upper half fall onto the mattress with Valdemar still inside of you. Valdemar sighs deeply as their phallus softens and they can finally pull out. You hear Valdemar mutter something to themselves as you feel slick and all kinds of liquid pour out of your abused cunt. But the eggs stayed inside. You shudder once before passing out, leaving Valdemar to clean up the mess the two of you had made. 


	3. Pickled eggs (Hi I'm Y/N and I'm stuck in a dungeon for 30 days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just what happens after the seks and during your pregnancy. Also Valdemar has feelings don't @ me (I'm kidding I love you but they do actually have feelings) Mentions of dead and dying animals in paragraph 16 (Sorry <3 )
> 
> Also all feedbacks and requests are welcome, I can not guarantee I'll want to write every request but I'm considering writing something with Julian and pain as we discovered his kink in the forrest hmmm....

While you slept, Valdemar made sure to take care of you. They moved you on the bed while they changed the soaked sheets before putting new ones on the bed. They even made sure to clean your nether regions and put lotion on it, to make things extra comfortable for you. After tidying up their room they join you on the bed before tucking the two of you in. Valdemar turns to lay on their side to watch you sleep. You were laying on your back, sleeping soundly, today had drained you. Valdemar tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear before sliding their hand down to your stomach. They stroke it softly back and forth. " _My eggs_ " Valdemar mutters unable to resist themselves as they lift up the covers and kiss your belly before covering you again, keeping one hand on your belly as they snuggle up to you. They join you in dreamland fairly quickly and snore lightly next to you.

 

You wake up the next day with no idea of what year it was or where you were. You did remember having a very wild sex dream with Valdemar though. You chuckle at the thought, wouldn't that be nice? Sex with Valdemar. You take in your surroundings and realize that you aren't even in your own room, no, you were somewhere different. You furrow your brow as you sit up in the bed and have a look around. You were alone in the room. 

When you decide to get out of bed you find it hard but manage but when you remove the covers you shout. A loud Ahh! was what you let out and you look down at your bloated belly. Memories from last night start flooding your vision and you could almost see yourself on the bed you were sitting on, begging Valdemar to breed you after you had been filled with their eggs. Speaking of the devil but Valdemar is quick to open up the door to their bedroom after they heard you shout. 

"My darling girl, what is the matter?" They ask you, concern and worry dancing over their expression and your heart starts hammering behind your ribcage. "What the hell did we do last night?" You ask them and you think you could smell faint spices in the air. Valdemar swallows, steps into the room and closes the door behind them before making their way to the bed and having a seat besides you. "Last night we had sexual intercourse" Valdemar starts and puts a hand on your stomach. "I filled you with my eggs before fertilizing them" Valdemar says as their red eyes search yours but finding nothing. 

This is the reason you thought this was a bad idea. Even though the egg laying felt euphoric you still had to deal with the consequences. A belly full of eggs was going to make normal things harder. You couldn't be seen like this. "How long is it until I give birth?" You say shuddering at the thought. You giving birth... to something that isn't even human. "My species have very high metabolism, we heal fast and our pregnancies happen to last shorter then a human's. Since you are not of the same species as me I'm not sure when exactly you might give birth but the average time for us is around 30 days" Valdemar says before swallowing again and looking down at their hand on your belly. They were afraid that they had done something that you had not wanted and it was eating them on the inside. 

"You're going to keep me in your dungeon for 30 days?" You ask them confused, but there was no way you were going up there to show everyone your engorged belly. "I want you to stay here yes, for 30 days. You could use the time for work and I could teach you a few things since you are still my apprentice. If people ask, you went on vacation to your home country" Valdemar says looking up at you again, more worried then before. 

Valdemar notices as you pull your eyebrows together and the tears starting to stream down your face. "My mate" Valdemar says scooting closer and pulling you into hug. "I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. We should have made a written agreement and thought about this longer before engaging in this act" Valdemar says as you sob into their chest and Valdemar could almost feel their heart break. They truly believed that you wanted this last night and because Valdemar mates for love or reproduction if necessary, they don't just mate with anyone. Valdemar had gotten so emotional after your first encounter that they were letting unfamiliar emotions take control of them. 

You hug them back as you sob into their chest for a few moments before noticing that Valdemar was shaking so you pull away. "Valdemar?" You ask looking up at them as you wipe away your tears. Valdemar meets your gaze, they were grimacing as they struggled not to cry. "Valdemar don't cry" You say grabbing their arms and they furrow their brows. "But... I hurt you" Valdemar sobs as a few tears trickle down their lime green face. "No you didn't, I wanted this just as much as you did. I'm crying because I have to spend 30 down here without seeing anyone else. I don't really mind though when I think about it. 30 days alone with you sounds like heaven, you've treated me so kindly lately that I just want to keep on crying, tears of happiness of course" You say smiling at them as more tears start streaming down your face.

"Shh, I love you Valdemar" You say as you grab both of their ungloved hands and pull them towards your chest. Valdemar's face is turning yellow as they struggle not to cry before just letting it all go at your words. Valdemar sobs in front of you and you pull them into hug. The two of you sit there for a few moments, sobbing as you hug each other but you calm down soon enough. "I love you too darling" Valdemar says letting go of you to kiss you. The kiss was short and sweet and Valdemar pulls away to kiss your nose. 

"Come dear, I've made you breakfast" Valdemar says getting off the bed and fetching a robe for you. You let them dress you and help you stand up from the bed. It wasn't that hard but it wasn't that easy either so you took all the help Valdemar was ready to give you. They led you into the lab and sat you down in their chair behind their desk while they fetched your breakfast. The strong smell of cinnamon and a hint of pumpkin spice filled the air and you instantly knew that they had gone and bought the best bread in Vesuvia. 

You smiled to yourself as Valdemar almost skipped over to you with the bread on a plate and a glass of juice. They fed you the whole time while telling you how happy they were about this whole situation and praised you while rubbing your bloated belly. You of course felt the same way and after you had finished your breakfast, Valdemar went to return your plate but left you with the juice glass. When they returned they allowed you to work behind their desk while they moved around the lab and did experiments on their dissection table. 

 

After about two weeks in isolation from the outside world you had grown accustomed to Valdemar taking care of you and treating you like royalty. They fed you breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday before taking you to bed and cuddling you until you slept while they continued taking notes and writing down their thoughts. You suspected they were studying your every move, perhaps to see how well their species could adapt to different kinds of mates and environments different from their own, you however didn't care. You only cared about being the best host Valdemar could ever have.

Not many people visited the lab on daily basis but they always made sure to send a message beforehand so you and Valdemar could move you into their bedroom so people wouldn't ask weird questions. Not even Doctor No. 069 or Julian Devorak would come in, he did once however stumble inside to come and get something totally unnoticed until Valdemar caught him in the act and scolded him loudly in front of you. He was so busy trying to explain himself to Valdemar that he didn't notice you and you just sat there watching them argue before he left. Valdemar was very sorry that you had to witness that and apologized over and over again even though you told them that it was alright the first time. 

 

 

The weeks went by and yes you did keep track of the days even though you were sad when the 30 days were almost up, you wanted to spend more time down here with them. But all things must come to an end, your pregnancy was one of them. It had made normal things difficult, walking was one of them but it wasn't nearly as hard as in the beginning, your legs had gotten stronger from holding you up with all of the weight the eggs were putting on you. Moving around was one thing but bathing was another thing that got harder like everything else you needed Valdemar's help.

They seemed to really enjoy bathing you and would sometimes join you in the tub. At first you were extremely embarrassed when Valdemar wanted to bathe you and you weren't really up for it but you complied and it wasn't so bad after all, they even gave you an orgasm. The eggs did definitely make your orgasm stronger somehow and Valdemar enjoyed watching you squirm in the bathwater as they pleasured you. You never got to pleasure them though, once in a couple of years was probably enough for them. 

Even though most things got harder for you, studying didn't. It only got better as you watched Valdemar make countless of experiments that you had to note down for them to read over later. You of course got things to study on your own as Valdemar went up to the surface to fetch you small things that you could research, vegetation, soil, dead or dying animals that you desperately tried to save, sadly with no luck. Valdemar had even given you a new notebook and a fountain pen to help you with your work and before you knew it your notebook was full and Valdemar proudly provided you with another one. They loved seeing the progress you were making. 

 

 

Today was the 30th day you had been down in the dungeons without any contact from the outside world and it was time for you to give birth to Valdemar's eggs. You however wake up as usual and feel no different, Valdemar didn't even go and make breakfast as they were so busy inspecting your cunt. You swat them away playfully and in embarrassment and they bring you into the lab again while they go and grab something for you to eat. 

The day went by like every normal day and Valdemar was getting worried that their eggs weren't compatible with your anatomy or that they had failed or that their eggs weren't good enough. So the two of you go to bed a bit disappointed because one: you were looking forward to getting lighter again and to be able to visit the surface again and two: Valdemar just wanted their eggs asap. You both pass out fairly quickly but around midnight Valdemar is woken up by your squirms, gasps and whines. 

 

The eggs were ready. 


	4. You had indeed been the perfect host. (You like actually give birth to Valdemar's eggs, yay! No more isolation!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning at the mention of a syringe that thankfully doesn't have a needle, only an opening so you can squeeze things through it.

" _My mate_ " Valdemar mutters in a complete and utter trance and you whine at them because you could feel the eggs start to prope your cervix. Valdemar is quick to help you out of the bed and walk you into the lab and help you onto their table, clicking the stirrups into place before putting your legs into each one. You are left alone as Valdemar scoots off to the side but they're right back wearing their lab coat, gloves and mask. You hear some clanking of metal and glass going on below your lower body but you hardly notice it as you feel the first egg squeeze through.

You scream at the sharp pain as it pops through your cervix before it slowly slides out of your vagina. Valdemar gasps as they hear the egg pop onto the metal table and they are quick to grab it and examine it. This couldn't be worse then child birth but it sure hurt like a motherfucker. Valdemar takes their time admiring their eggs and you feel the next egg try to slip through. Your cervix has been expanded once form the first egg so the pain should lessen a tiny bit with each egg.

"Valdemar" You groan as the egg forces it's way through and slowly slides out of your vagina like the first egg. Valdemar snaps their gaze towards you as they drop the first egg into what sounds like a liquid, all you could hear was a splash. "It hurts" You whine loudly and Valdemar moves to your side. They grab your hand before speaking. "Is it the first exit that hurts?" Valdemar asks you even though they were fully aware of where the eggs are coming from. 

"Yes" You say sobbing as another egg pops through and starts sliding down your vagina whereas the second egg hits the table. "I will have a look at the different ointments I have, to see if I have something that can ease the pain" Valdemar says as they proceed to turn around and look through their ointments. You feel another egg probe your cervix and you clench around the egg that was already trying to slip out of your vagina, thinking that would ease the pain but you could only clench so much as the next two eggs pop from your cervix and push each other down your vagina as you relax your muscles. A fair amount of gush follows the eggs and you shudder loudly at the clanking and the liquidy sounds. 

Valdemar is back very soon with a jar of something white and a syringe. It did not have a needle but a fairly wide opening, one of those you might use to feed something. You hear as Valdemar grabs the eggs and throws them into the same liquid as before. "My dear, this should do the trick" Valdemar says as they pop open the jar and almost fill up the syringe before setting the jar down and going over to your nether regions. You feel them finger you softly, just to check if they'd have a hard time easing their syringe inside. 

Thankfully they don't have a hard time with it as the eggs, gushing and your own slick has made it easier. You feel them stick the syringe into you and you feel the top part probe your cervix before Valdemar injects the ointment inside of you. They don't inject it all into your cervix but make sure to drag it out slowly to numb the front of it too. "That should do it, this could take a little more time to take affect then my own slick but do not fret, you should not feel a thing when it starts working" Valdemar says retreating their hand, grabbing the jar and putting the ointment away. 

You whine loudly as another two eggs force their way out and then another two and sliding out before the ointment starts working. Then you somehow all you feel is pleasure, you like the feeling of the eggs forcing their way through. "Ugh, Valdemar" You moan as you try to push out the eggs on your own. One after another, they pop out so quickly that they land on their own in the liquid Valdemar is storing them in. "Why does it suddenly feel so good?" You whine as you keep pushing and you feel yourself gush violently with each egg. 

"Hmm, I am not entirely sure" Valdemar says as they come back and experimentally place a finger on your clit. You shudder when they do and you feel them place one more finger on it before starting to rub it. Gasping, more eggs pop out of you, one, two, three, four even five in a row while your legs tremble. "Valdemar, I don't think now is the right time" You whine as you hear the eggs plopping into the liquid. "I do think this is the right time" Valdemar says as their hand increases speed and you cum quickly. 

Valdemar's face beams with happiness, if they were even capable of such expression while they watched a dozen of more eggs pop out of you, followed by an immense amount of liquid. "Phwu-please do that again Doctor, I beg you" You whine at them as you catch your breath, slowly coming down from your high. "Of course, it seems to be helping with the birth" Valdemar says as they start rubbing you again. "It should not take very long to empty you of my eggs, I know for a fact that there are only a couple left" Valdemar says proudly as they rub your belly with their free hand. 

"God!" You scream as they continue to rub you, the aftermath of your last orgasm really enhancing the sensation. "God was never here my mate, nor will they ever be" Valdemar says as they move their hand from your stomach to grab your hand. "I know" You cry out, welcoming their hand, clutching it tightly as you try pushing the eggs out again. "It's just something we humans say, mostly towards something distasteful or extremely good" You whine, making Valdemar chuckle. 

"Why would a human use a word like that for a deity and to describe something bad and something good" Valdemar asks you, shaking their head before increasing the speed of their rubbing again, making you cry out again and the rest of the eggs exit you, taking you over the edge. All of the leftover liquid from inside of you spews out along with your own urine that you couldn't hold anymore and you didn't notice Valdemar letting go off your hand to move whatever container they had put the eggs in. 

Spending a few moments to catch your breath, you wait for Valdemar to return which they do, after only a few minutes. "Now my dear mate, it is time to get you properly cleaned up. Your belly may be a little bit inflated still but the swelling will go away within a few days, it only has to adjust to its current size" Valdemar says slowly lowering your feet from the stirrups and helping you sit up. "My darling, you did wonderful. No one could have done a better job then you" Valdemar praises you as they help you of off the table and you almost slip in your own juices that had stained the floor but Valdemar was kind enough to catch you. 

"Careful now dearie" Valdemar says before walking you over to their room so they could wash you. They take their time washing you, praising you for being such a good host before drying you off and helping you into their bed again. They let you rest while they go and buy your favorite kind of bread again to wake you up with yet another reward for hosting their spawn. You enjoy the attention they give you, while it lasted. Valdemar didn't stay with you the whole time you ate, no they were in the lab cleaning up the mess you had made but when they finished cleaning they washed themselves before joining you on the bed. You even fed them some of the bred. 

"What happens now?" You ask them, finishing the bred. "Well" Valdemar says laying against the headboard lost in their own thoughts, as if they weren't even sure where this could go from here. "You are still my apprentice but I assume that since we have mated you have a mental bond with me. Do not worry, I do have a physical bond with you now so we are not very different when it comes to the connection we have created" Valdemar says while still deep in thought. 

"If you would like for me to continue giving you the pleasure you seek I am fit to do so but I am not sure I need a host anytime soon so you would not be full of eggs like last time" Valdemar says placing a hand on your still swollen belly. "That would be lovely" You say, placing your own hand on top of Valdemar's. "Can I stay the night?" You ask them while turning your head towards the Doctor. "Of course" Valdemar cooes, tilting their head while looking at you. 

"You are in recovery" Valdemar says as the corners of their mouth turn a bit upward. "And recovery takes time" They continue, smiling and you watch this yellow color appear on their cheeks. "Can I have a one last kiss?" You ask them, biting your lower lip, again fearing rejection or anger. "Why yes!" Valdemar says quickly before cupping your face. "It does not have to be a _one last kiss_ if you do not want it to be" Valdemar murmurs before leaning in to kiss you. 

You felt them melt into the kiss and you kissed for a long time, the "recovery takes time" comment probably meant that Valdemar wanted to spend more time like this with you, otherwise they would just shove you aside after you gave birth to their spawn. The two of you cuddled for a while before Valdemar fell asleep in your arms. They hadn't done that before but you felt honored. It felt like a pet would fall asleep on you, the no move rule, so you were forced to stay still until you eventually passed out. 

 

Things were fairly normal after this, extremely normal in fact. The two of you were still lab partners, a doctor and a doctor's apprentice. You did catch a glimpse of Valdemar's eggs every time you entered the lab and you shuddered every time at the thought of you being filled with so many eggs. Valdemar had decided to store them in a huge jar that they kept on their desk, it was filled to the brim with greenish looking eggs floating around in a thick almost clear green liquid. Even though you would have these cuddle sessions together and when Valdemar was in the mood for some fun they gave you a couple of orgasms. Other then that, the two of you were just normal lab partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit on the shorter side compared to the other chapters but this needs to end somehow :,( 
> 
> I did start another Arcana fic though but I'm not sure if people are going to like it or not but I sure as hell do and I enjoy writing this sooo much. It's basically Pirate Julian x Pirate Gender Neutral Reader (The GN reader being the Captain of their and Julian's ship, idk if gender neutral is the right word but there is no mention of genitals or pronouns when it comes to the reader) with a hint of smut and angst in it in some parts, 3.900 words of that fic were accidentally written today when I should have been studying for my Danish final that is tomorrow haha fuck me I guess.
> 
> But I do hope you guys enjoy the ending of this sinful story and honestly the hit rating keeps getting higher and higher and I get startled every time I check the hits. Like I do know that my writing is good and I love my writing but I didn't think people would actually like this monstrosity that much :,D But again thank you guys for all of these hits, they mean a lot <3 (Literally two people have commented on my entire fic so I can't really "thank everyone for their comments" I want to thank those two that have commented, feedback is always appreciated <3 )


End file.
